Το παιχνίδι του δολοφόνου
by nantia12
Summary: Βραδιά Halloween και στο Boarding House διασκεδάζουν!


Νύχτα του Halloween και στο Boarding House διοργανώνουν παιχνίδι μυστηρίου.Χωρίζονται σε ζευγάρια και ψάχνουν για στοιχεία που θα τους οδηγήσουν στον δολοφόνο.Ω,και επειδή είμαι σαδίστρια η Εlena τα έχει με τον Stefan.Επίσης πρέπει να ξέρετε οτι 1.είμαι μια τρελή Damon fan οπότε ετοιμαστείτε για μια γλυκιά του πλευρά 2.οτι επίσης διαδραματίζεται υπο normal συνθήκες,ας πούμε 1η season πριν αρχίσει το δράμα και 3.είναι το 1ο μου fanfic στα ελληνικά οπότε δείξτε λίγη επιείκια.

Tα ζευγάρια μετά απο κλήρωση είναι τα εξής:

Damon-Elena

Stefan-Caroline

Bonnie-Matt

Jeremy-Alaric

Jenna-Tyler

Απο όλα τα άτομα έπρεπε να μου τύχεις εσύ σαν ζευγάρι?παραπονέθηκε η Έλενα.Ήξερε καλά ότι η τύχη δεν ήταν και πολύ με το μέρος της αλλα αυτή τη φορά πραγματικά πίστευε οτι της γύρισε την πλάτη.

Έλα τώρα Έλενα!Μην είσαι τόσο γκρινιάρα.Δες την θετική πλευρά.Το να έχεις ένα βρυκόλακα για παρτενέρ σου σημαίνει οτι θα νικήσουμε σίγουρα.Και ειδικά έναν τόσο καλό όσο εγώΤης είπε και της έκλεισε το μάτι.

Η Έλενα δεν του απάντησε απλά αναστέναξε.Υπο normal συνθήκες ο αδερφός του αγοριού της δεν την ενοχλούσε πολύ,αν εξαιρέσεις τα σχόλια,το φλέρτ και την προκλητικότητα του απέναντι σε εκείνη.Όμως απόψε ήταν διαφορετικά.Λίγο το κλίμα της γιορτής,λίγο το οτι ήταν τόσο κοντά της και λίγο αυτό το άρωμά του δεν την βοηθούσαν και πολύ.Εξάλλου η έλξη της για τον μεγάλο Σάλβατορ ήταν κάτι που ούτε στον εαυτό της δεν παραδεχόταν.

Έλα τώρα,Έλενα,πάμε να βρούμε μερικά στοιχεία!Ο Ντέιμον είχε κάθε λόγο να είναι χαρούμενος απόψε.Εξάλλου απόψε ήταν η νύχτα του.Όλα τα υπερφυσικά πλάσματα απόψε είχαν την τιμητική τους.Και το γεγονός οτι η Έλενα ήταν το ζευγάρι του στο αποψινό παιχνίδι απλά ήταν το κερασάκι στην τούρτα.

10 λεπτά αργότερα και το τελευταίο στοιχείο τους οδήγησε στο δωμάτιο του Στέφαν ενώ οι υπόλοιποι ακόμα ψάχνανε στο δάσος κοντά στο σπίτι.Και ενώ ψάχνανε στα πράγματα του Στέφαν το δωμάτιο βυθίστηκε στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι.

Τρομοκρατημένη η Έλενα άρχισε να φωνάζει:

Ντέιμον!Που στο καλό είσαι?Μην με αφήνεις μόνη!

Είμαι ακριβώς μπροστά σου,Έλενα.Μην φοβάσαι,δεν θα σε αφήσω.

Τι έγινε?τον ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να συνηθίσει να βλέπει στο σκοτάδι.

Προφανώς θα υπερφορτώθηκε το δίκτυο και θα έριξε την ασφάλεια.Μην ανησυχείς σε λίγο θα ξαναέρθει το φως.

Και μέχρι τότε?

Μέχρι τότε θα μείνεις εντελώς ακίνητη και θα με εμπιστευτείς.Πάω να φέρω κεριά.και κινήθηκε προς την πόρτα.

Ντέιμον,όχι!του φώναξε μες στο σκοτάδι.Μην με αφήσεις!

Σε δευτερόλεπτα ήταν κοντά της και την είχε στην αγκαλιά του.

Εδώ είμαι Έλενα.Δεν φεύγω.Ηρέμησε.

Την ένιωσε να τρέμει στην αγκαλιά του.Της χάιδεψε απαλά τα μαλλιά & σταμάτησε να τρέμει.Την φίλησε στο μέτωπο και ένιωσε το σώμα της να χαλαρώνει.Αυτό στου έδωσε θάρρος.Άρχισε να τη φιλάει στα μαλλία,στα κλειστά της βλέφαρα,στα μάγουλα.Όταν όμως έφτασε λίγα εκατοστά πο το στόμα της,σταμάτησε.Και εκείνη άνοιξε τα μάτια της και τον κοίταξε με απορία.

Έλενα,συγνώμητης είπε με τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπό της.Ξέρω οτι είσαι με τον Στέφαν,οτι τον αγαπάς αλλά...Ένιωσε το δάχτυλό της στα χείλη του & σταμάτησε.

Σσσς...του ψυθίρισε.σταμάτα.Απλά...Δεν συνέχισε.Τα χείλη της βρήκαν τα δικά του στο σκοτάδι & τον φίλησε.Τα χέρια της τυλίχτηκαν γύρω απο το λαιμό του και βάθυνε το φιλί.Τα χείλη του ήταν τόσο απαλά απέναντι στα δικά της & παρόλο που ήξερε ότι ήταν λαθός δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει.Ακόμα και αν ήθελε.Όταν η ανάγκη για αέρα έγινε ζωτική & απομακρύνθηκε,τα χείλη του δεν σταμάτησαν.Ακολουθώντας ένα μονοπάτι προς τα κάτω έσυρε τα χείλη του το σαγόνι της,στο λαιμό της,στους ώμους της και όταν έφτασε στις αρχές του V της μπλούζας της σταμάτησε.

Γλυκιά μουτης ψιθύρισε κοιτώντας την στα μάτια ψάχνοντας οτιδήποτε θα πρόδιδε την ενοχή της.Είσαι σίγουρη?Η μόνη απάντηση που έλαβε ήταν ένα αχνό χαμόγελο και τα χέρια της βρήκαν το μπουφάν του και το πέταξε δίπλα.Δεν χρειάστηκε τίποτα άλλο.Σε λίγα λεπτά,οι μπλούζες τους ακολούθησαν το μπουφάν του στο πάτωμα.

Την ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι & η Έλενα ένιωσε το κορμί της να πιάνει φωτιά.Τα χέρια του ήταν παντού και όπου δεν ήταν,ήταν το στόμα του.Και όταν οι σιγανοί ήχοι που έβγαιναν απο το στόμα της άρχισαν να δυναμώνουν,ήξερε ότι ήταν έτοιμη.Της έβγαλε το τζιν και άρχισε να την χαιδεύει πάνω απο το εσώρουχό της.

Ντέιμον...σε παρακαλώ.τον παρακάλεσε ξέπνοα.

Και φυσικά δεν μπορούσε να της αρνηθεί τίποτα.Το εσώρουχό της εξαφανίστηκε & το στόμα του πήρε τη θέση των δαχτύλων του.Και ενώ η γλώσσα του της έκανε πράγματα που μόνο συνηθισμένη δεν ήταν,ένιωσε τα πρώτα κύματα του οργασμού να τη χτυπούν.Άναρθρες κραυγές άρχισαν να βγαίνουν απο το στόμα της και κατέληξαν στο όνομά του καθώς ολοκλήρωνε.Όταν οι χτύποι της καρδιάς της επανήλθαν στο φυσιολογικό κοίταξε τον Ντέιμον που είχε ήδη ξεφορτωθεί και είχε πάρει θέση ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

Είσαι σίγουρη?τη ρώτησε.Δεν ήθελε να του πεί όχι.Δεν θα το άντεχε.Αλλά θα έκανε τα πάντα για εκείνη.

Ναι Ντέιμον.Σε θέλω.Μέσα μου.Τώρα.με το ζόρι κατάφερε να ψελλίσει και ο Ντέιμον της έδωσε ακριβώς ότι ήθελε.Με μια κίνηση ήταν μέσα της.Και η αίσθηση ήταν απερίγραπτη.Η εικόνα του Ντέιμον ανάμεσα στα πόδια της και η αίσθηση του ανδρισμός του μέσα της ήταν κάτι που δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να ξεχάσει.Όχι,δεν μπορούσε να επιστρέψει πίσω στον Στέφαν.Όχι όταν είχε γευτεί τον παράδεισο που της πρόσφερε ο Ντέιμον.Ήταν λες και υπήρχαν μόνο οι τους στον κόσμο.Και το ήθελε αυτό.Για πάντα.

Ντέιμον...του ψιθύρισε ανάμεσα σε βογγητά και αναστεναγμούς.Δάγκωσέ με

Υπομονή,Ελένατης αντιγύρισε με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο και αύξησε την ταχύτητα.

Αν δεν πέθαινε τώρα...Σε παρακαλώ

Ένιωσε τον κόσμο να κλείνει γύρω της και ο Ντέιμον το αισθάνθηκε.Και καθώς έφταναν στην κορύφωση μαζί η Έλενα ένιωσε τα δόντια του στον λαιμό της.Και η αίσθηση ήταν ότι καλύτερο είχε φανταστεί ποτέ.Τελείωσαν ουρλιάζοντας δυνατά ο ένας το όνομα του άλλου.Και καθώς ξάπλωσε δίπλα της και της χαμογέλασε ήξερε οτι ανήκε μαζί του.Σ'αγαπάωτης ψιθύρισε.Και εγώκαι για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της ήξερε οτι το εννοούσε.Τη φίλησε απαλά και σηκώθηκε.Τη στιγμή εκείνη τα φώτα άναψαν και άκουσε τις φωνές των άλλων να πλησιάζουν.

Πάμε κάτω τώρατης είπε,βάζοντας το μπουφάν του.

Και καθώς έκανε να σηκωθεί το χέρι της γλίστρησε κάτω απο το μαξιλάρι και τον κοίταξε πονηρά.

Τι συμβαίνει?την ρώτησε ανασηκώνοντασ το ένα του φρύδι.

Εκείνη έβγαλε το χαρτάκι και του το έδειξε:

Βρήκα το δολοφόνο.


End file.
